


One Card

by blitzente



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzente/pseuds/blitzente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did I ever talk to you about Christmas, Guilmon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Card

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal for Christmas 2010.

Did I ever talk to you about Christmas, Guilmon? We lived through one of them when you were still here, but there was so much else going on at the time, I guess I forgot about it. It's something that happens once a year, when the weather is dark and cold - a day when families get together and hand presents around to help each other out of the winter.

That's how most people would describe it, but... when I think about it, it's not really true. Christmas doesn't start as suddenly as that. People always start talking about winter break way before it actually happens. Then lights start going up, and the shops start putting out signs... But it's not exactly like a season, because after Christmas Day, it's gone. You can't tell where it started, but you know where it ends.

When I came up with that, weirdly, it made me think of you. I can't single out one moment where it all started for us, either. It could be the moment I met you, living and breathing, but it could easily be when I found that Blue Card, or when I finished designing you and gave you a name, or when I first happened to notice one of the Digimon encyclopedias at the front of a store I was walking past, or some point long before. It could even be years and years ago with Shibumi and Jen's dad and the rest of their friends, doing complicated computer stuff I wouldn't understand.

But then, a lot of things remind me of you. I saw a picture of Santa the other day, and I noticed the colours of his outfit. I don't know how I didn't see it before - red and white, with black boots and a yellow buckle... Those are your colours, aren't they? I should know! And little things like that seem to turn up every day. Even my parents sometimes talk about you from time to time, wishing you could test out new recipes for them and so on. You were a huge part of all of our lives, Guilmon.

I was going to go on and say that it doesn't feel like Christmas is complete without you, or something similar - except, I realised as I was about to write it down, it also wouldn't really be true. Not because I don't miss you - I do, definitely! But then I thought, if I knew you were feeling unhappy somewhere far away, I wouldn't be happy about it - that's what being partners is about, after all. So I decided I wouldn't be sad this Christmas. You'd think the same way, right?

Do you have seasons at all in the Digital World? It seems like a strange idea, but I was kind of wondering - if it's made up of data from people communicating all over the world, then maybe if the topics they talk about change with the seasons, the Digital World could change too. Well, you know better than I do - I can just imagine you with Terriermon or Culumon building snowmen out of Dust Packets. Or Renamon... no, probably not. I hope you're having fun, wherever you are and whatever you're up to.

It's funny. I don't know how this is going to find you. Jen didn't think it would. He said that that the breach could end up dangerous, that Yamaki and his dad were working on a firewall to prevent anything suspicious from going through it, that the Zone wasn't likely to grow enough to admit a whole person and that it apparently would disappear if we left it alone for a few months. I'm not as much of an adult as him, though, so I'll send you this card while I still can. If it doesn't reach you, you'll never know about it, which makes it fine either way.

Oh, yeah, you might not know what Christmas cards are for... They're a different type of card, not like the cards we use in card games. You usually send a bunch of them out at this time of year, to let friends and family who you haven't met up with recently know that you haven't forgotten about them. Sometimes they arrive a little late, but it's still nice when they do, I think. And, believe me, I haven't forgotten about you. Even if I don't know exactly when we got started, I know we aren't over yet!

Anyway, I just wanted to say: Merry Christmas, Guilmon. See you soon.


End file.
